The Final Death of Fel-Lord Voldemort
by MidKnight2089
Summary: On Argus just before the assault on Antorus, Harry Potter encounters his old foe, who has become a demonic shadow of his former self. Harry/Harem, One-Shot.


**I don't own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft. They are the property of their respective creators (J.K Rowling and Blizzard Entertainment respectively)**

* * *

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was pain. Pure, horrifying agony.

It wasn't something he had expected to feel then. After all, he had been on Argus, the centre of the Burning Legion. True, there had recently been a lot of fighting on Argus, between the Legion and the so-called 'Army of the Light'. The Army had outright lost, and fled into hiding like the cowards they were.

He had heard rumours of their resurgence, about how they had gotten aid from the forces of Azeroth - but it was simply inconceivable to him that they could get such a foothold to help the Naruu's lackey's - after all, the people of Azeroth were primitive, and weak, like many such races that the Legion had conquered.

Hell, some of the races of Azeroth were literal replicas of other conquered races, including his own.

Thinking along these lines made him remember his homeworld - Earth, a planet which had been full of fools and weaklings who had dared defy him and the Legion. Back then, he had been a simple Dark Lord who aimed to use the dark arts of his planet's native type of magic to conquer his magical brethren, and then the entire world. He had been on the brink of victory without the Legion before disaster befell him - a prophecy, stating that a child would best him.

He had panicked, fearful of letting such a child reach their full potential. He hadn't thought to learn the final two lines of the cursed prophecy. He had acted like a fool, like a brash Gryffindor. The cost of his mistake meant that he spent several years as a wraith, barely alive and living in the forests of the dark land of Albania.

Eventually he recovered from this, by concocting a ritual to bring himself back using the very child who defeated him. Except that child had begun to reach his potential, and more mistakes led to that child besting him again and again. Even when he got the child's mentor killed, and the British wizarding government overthrown, he still ended up loosing.

Of course, at that point, he heard the whispers. The call of a dark being named Kil'jaedan, a creature from another realm who led endless armies. The demon offered to help him, to allow him the victory he so deserved. By this point he had been desperate, and so had given in - thinking he could betray the Eredar later on ... only to realise, after he had drunk the demonic blood of one of their pit lords, that he was pretty much their slave. Oh, most people could escape with enough power, but the demon blood plus his body in the state it was with the dark magics of several rituals having altered it ... they binded him forever to the will of the Burning Legion.

In the end, Kil'jaedan lived up to his bargain. The wizarding forces under Harry Potter lost, the muggles were slaughtered, and like so many worlds before it, Earth fell to the might of Sargeras' endless army.

In the end, the prophecy that had caused the chain of events leading to his current fate had never been fulfilled. His archnemesis, Harry Potter, was never found - having likely died in the felfire like so many of his pathetic Gryffindor friends had.

Unfortunately for Fel-Lord Voldemort, his belief in the Boy-Who-lived's demise was completely wrong - for when he opened his eyes, he found himself looking into the eyes of his old enemy, the eyes of a man who should have died millenia ago but had not.

To the side, Nagini lied within a cage. His snake familiar had been at his side all this time, and like him had embraced the demonic fel energies. Around Potter, himself and Nagini was several other ladies of several different races - many of which looked fairly familiar. Human, Elf, Draenei, as well as several undead and some traitorous demons. It seemed that a small army had arrived and he hadn't even realised.

"Finally awake, I see. Well Tom, I'd say it's nice to see you again, but I would be lying." stated Potter, with an arrogant smirk on his face. Voldemort would have loved nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face by torturing his soul in felfire whilst making him watch his body be melted. It would be a deserving fate for the brat.

Potter decided then to continue "Not being talkative? Oh well, it doesn't matter to me either way because no matter what ... you die today. For everyone on Earth who died due to you, for everyone who was forced to suffer under you and your allies whether Death Eater or Demon. But I know that doesn't matter to you, so let me also make it clear that I know of your Horcruxes. The Diary, the Diadem, the Cup, the Locket, Nagini, the Ring, and me - the one you never knew of. But whilst you haven't known of that one, I have - for centuries. It's how I've kept track of you, and I always knew that one day it would lead me to you so we could finish what you and I started. Exactly as it was meant to be."

Now he was slightly panicking. Those Horcruxes were one of his backups, alongside his demonic heritage making him essentially immortal when not in certain places. Unfortunately for him, Argus WAS one of those places where a demon could truly die. Since all his Horcruxes besides Nagini had been on the ruins of Earth, he had figured that in any event he was safe.

Now he was looking at the possibility of meeting his final death.

"Now, your actually lucky. For the longest time I very much planned to give you a painful, drawn out demise. I considered letting Valeera and Vanessa experiment on you with poisons; Sylvanas try out the Forsaken blight or Sindragosa using her death magic ... I even thought about letting Sally and Brigitte show you the full power of the light. I bet you would have loved that. However, I've had enough time to come to terms with my past, and what you've done. Now your nothing more than a memory, and one that shall quickly be killed before we move onto actual threats - because honestly, you are nothing." drawled Potter.

Around him, Potter's girls were making sure the area was secure. There was quite a few of them, and only 1 male - that being Potter himself. Before he could contemplate that further, Potter's words struck him, and he tried to speak, to counter the idea of him being nothing.

Potter spoke first however "Your a simple soldier, exactly what you never wanted to be. I remember when you claimed that only you could live forever, that none were your equal. But here you are, so long after those boasts, proven wrong. For you, there are many who are your superiors, and your their slave forever. The you from my youth would have been utterly horrified at what you became - and you know what's the funniest bit? Your fate is entirely your fault. You caused this. You caused your own enslavement, your own humiliation which has lasted for millions of years. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', the most feared Dark Lord in Earth's history ... reduced to a living joke."

Potter finished it up by laughing in his face. He would have tried speaking even whilst the brat spoke, only to find he couldn't. It was obvious why, after all he had been known to cast wandless killing curses back in the day.

He noticed a few of the girls casting some spells on Nagini, and tried to move to stop them. He failed, obviously, tied up and stuck to the ground like a mutt. Potter noticed his attempts however "Oh don't worry about Nagini, Jaina and Aegwynn are taking good care of her. You see, what you don't realise is that she isn't actually a snake. She's a woman who was cursed into that form. Now, with all the years that have passed, there is a cure for that curse, and a way to reverse it once it completely changed someone into an animal. So their both removing your soul piece from her, and restoring her to what she was. She'll finally have her mind and body back to normal after all this time. The rest of your Horcruxes, myself included, are already purged of your foul taint. I even managed to save the artefacts you corrupted as well, after all their dead useful if legends are to be believed."

The two women nodded at the brat, then used a portkey taking Nagini with them.

Ignoring him for a minute, Potter started shouting orders "Vereesa, call everyone back. We'll be leaving shortly. Maiev, check in with the Vindicar, see if there is anything else they need us to do before we move onto Antorus. Onyxia, just check we haven't dropped anything. I don't want to go into a fight and find we accidentally left all our supplies somewhere. Again."

With that, Potter turned back to him and looked him right in the eye as he calmly stated "This is it. Goodbye Tom, and may you never return to life in any form." and with that, Potter lifted his right arm, and fired a powerful staff, unleashing what could only be the green light of the Avada Kedavra upon him.

As his soul began to leave his body, and enter what could only be hell, he felt Potter use fiendfyre on his corpse.

With that, Fel-Lord Voldemort, formerly Tom Riddle, died surrounded by enemies on a broken world.

* * *

Several hours later, after the defeat of Aggramar, Argus and even Sargeras himself, Harry was able to sit down and finally think of what had happened.

Well, Sargeras had done what was clearly major damage to Silithus. Harry was lucky he had been able to get Siridormi to go back in time and evacuate Silithus beforehand, so all that really died was the Quiraji and the Twilight's Hammer Cultists which had been hiding in the area. So in essence, no major loss.

True, the sword that had been slammed deep into Azeroth would be an issue to look at, but only once they got back to Azeroth.

Alongside Silithus, the Burning Legion had pretty much been destroyed as well. True, there were still a nearly endless amount of them and they would never truly be eradicated as a force - but their leadership was all dead save maybe Archimonde (who was currently disembodied in the twisting nether), and they had been broken in a way they could never recover.

So the Legion, whilst always a threat, was also dealt with for good.

However, whilst they had been defeated (albeit at a cost), the process had meant that Harry encountered an old face from his past. The former Dark Lord, and now former Fel-Lord, Voldemort. He had been pitifully easy to defeat, but then again he had been all alone besides Nagini and had been distracted reading a book; whilst Harry had come in with a full raid group containing several of the most powerful women on Azeroth. It wasn't how Harry had expected his final encounter with Tom to go, but nonetheless it was what happened.

Daphne, Fleur and the few other girls who had came with him from Earth would be upset to have not been there, but Harry really hadn't expected to find Voldemort until after Antorus. He had planned to get through Antorus, stop the Legion, then look for Voldemort. That would have been when they would have joined him, to get vengeance for their lost family and world.

Oh well, Voldemort was gone, and all his victims could finally rest in peace.

Still, with Voldemort, the Legion and Sargeras dealt with it didn't leave many threats to face left on Azeroth - at least as far as Harry was aware of. There was the Old God N'Zoth, who had his agent Xavius try to spread the Emerald Nightmare - nearly killing Ysera and many Green dragons in the process. Harry's quick thinking was what prevented what would have possibly been the near-complete destruction of the Green Dragonflight.

Once Harry had gotten his hands on Xavius, it hadn't been pretty. But the psycho had tried to throw the corrupted Tear of Elune at Ysera, who was currently pregnant with Harry's kids. He very much had not taken this attempt on one of his wives very well.

But besides that, and N'Zoth, there was also Azshara and her Naga. Harry had a feeling they were in league with N'Zoth, which was supported by what Vashj had told him after her defeat. Due to her, he knew more about the Naga than either the Alliance or Horde did, and whilst he currently did not have the opportunity to go deal with Azshara (what with a giant sword sticking into the planet and all) and maybe seduce her, he knew he would do it eventually.

Lastly, there was one threat that many hadn't realised - that being Nathanos Blightcaller. The Horde Warchief was not Harry's friend, in fact he positively hated Harry - not that Harry could blame him. After all, Harry had seduced the woman Nathanos loved, and by marrying her had restored her to life (mostly) due to him being the Master of Death. This was something Harry could only do for women as he wasn't marrying men, and even then was mostly limited to Sylvanas and her Dark Rangers which meant Nathanos was able to hate him for a multitude of reasons.

But Nathanos, after being chosen out of nowhere to be Vol'jin's successor, had made no secret on how he did not like the Alliance, or peace with them. Harry could see another faction war between the two juggernauts in the future, but up until now there hadn't been any war simply due to the Legion. But now with the Legion dead, chances are things could slowly lead to another war.

If Harry could, he would go into Orgrimmar and get rid of Nathanos - but doing so would very much anger many members of the Horde and make him many enemies. It would get rid of all the goodwill he had with the Horde, and put Sylvanas, Liadrin and his other Horde-aligned wives in a delicate position. So it was best, for now, just to leave things be.

It had been hard getting to the position he was in, being on good terms with much of both the Alliance and the Horde, being the head of an organisation which was a combination of a guild and a harem, which was well-known for being the group to defeat many foes of Azeroth such as the Lich King and Garrosh Hellscream. Some individuals didn't like him because he tended to seduce many women, both the good and the bad. From Dragon Aspects, to various types of Elves, all the way to some types of demons and even Naga.

He had saved many girls from tragic fates - Onyxia, Kaelynara Sunchaser, Vanessa VanCleef, Asira Sunbright .. and had made them better people in the process. Onyxia from 15 years ago would have never imagined that she would become Dragon Aspect of the Black Dragonflight, be in a happy relationship with a Human or actually be on good terms with the other Dragon Aspects (even so far as to sleep with them, with Harry). But here she was, in a much happier place than she was back then.

Even now, he still added to his group. The previously missing Alleria Windrunner, now the first of the Void Elves, had very much expressed both an interest in joining Harry's group, and in him. Her relationship with the famous Human general Turalyon had soured after she embraced the void, as he was a man of light. They had, in essence, become incompatible and had amicably agreed to split. Some of the High Elves who followed Alleria to Argus seemed to be considering becoming Void Elves as well. Alongside this was the Lightforged Draenei.

They were not too different from the regular Draenei, and like them, some of these lightforged ladies had gotten quite close to him on Argus. Archmage Y'mera had even asked to join his group once they took Antorus. With that out of the way, many more would probably follow.

It hadn't always been like this. Before Voldemort summoned forth the Legion, Harry had only a small circle of girlfriends - Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks among others … they had been wholly unprepared for the Legion's invasion, and had been forced to flee the battle, the country, and then their entire world. Them and some others, fleeing from one world to another in what was only a mirror of what had happened to the Draenei. Whereas with the Draenei it had been a personal thing for the leadership of the Legion, with Harry and his girls it had been part of Voldemort's deal with them. Harry had specifically been agreed to die, and since he had proven himself to be a powerful opponent even when outmatched, it meant that Kil'jaedan wanted to ensure he died.

Powerful individuals left unaccounted for tended to not be a good idea, after all.

In the end, Harry had ended up on Azeroth just before the defeat of Archimonde at Hyjal, and had done all he could to help in the final battle.

In the years since then, he had pretty much seen Azeroth as home. He and his girls had visited a few other worlds, Draenor both before and after it's destruction being the most notable. They had also made a brief return to Earth after Varian's death, but only due to the help of some of the recently freed Demon Hunters of the Illidari.

Seeing his once beautiful world utterly destroyed had been horrible. Seeing the souls of his people in eternal agony at the hands of the Legion had angered him. In the end, the only solution was to blow up Earth, to grant them their final rest.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice one of his ladies, the Green Dragon Ysondre, approach him. It was only when she sat next to him that he paid notice.

"The others told me that you finally defeated Riddle, and whilst I do know that Daphne is quite upset at not getting to fight him, she will have calmed down by the time you return. I am not so sure about the others, however, as I may have rushed here." Ysondre said, causing Harry to look up.

Ysondre smiled, and told him "Ysera has laid the eggs. There's 236 of them, all healthy, all completely fine and unharmed from what Xavius tried to do. Once again, you shall be a father, and I shall be an older sister to even more whelps."

Upon hearing the news, Harry smiled. Whilst this day had marked the end of an era and a particular chapter of Harry's life, it marked the beginning of another. No longer a man without a world, eager for revenge; instead a father, husband, and protector of Azeroth from those who threaten it. Life moved on, and it was no use thinking of the past when he had such a bright future ahead of him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, I make my small return to writing fanfics. Just to make it clear to anyone wondering, yes I won't be returning to my other fics. If I write, it will pretty much be one-shots from now on. However I rarely have any interest in writing.**

 **But with this, the mood just caught me to write a pre-Battle for Azeroth fic in which Harry is there, he has a harem, and is on Argus. Admittedly it isn't a great one-shot, and it really is just rambling in some areas, but nonetheless I liked writing it. Of the Warcraft girls mentioned, all of them are in, or to be in, Harry's harem - because why not. Even Sindragosa, who yes undergoes some alterations I won't mention, and ends up like a blue death knight version of Alexstrasza/Ysera who is somewhat alive.**

 **I kinda had to include a mention of her, as she is the girl who was paired with Harry in my only multi-chapter fic.**

 **Also, the ending is a bit sudden and weird, but as I said I was rambling towards the end, and didn't really know how to end it.**

 **All the characters featured in this are real, some of them are fairly minor characters, some are not. But all are real.**

 **Lastly, yeah, in this fanfics continuity Nathanos becomes Warchief instead of Sylvanas, because Sylvanas has gone down a different route due to Harry, whilst Nathanos has grown to hate Harry for those reasons. Could've expanded on much of this fic to encompass the story, but I really wasn't bothered with it. When Battle for Azeroth ends I might do a sequel to this, but it's unlikely and dependent on my mood and whether people actually like this fic.**


End file.
